Spirits Inside Us
by coolgirl1273
Summary: Valarie always hated ghosts, but the one ghost she hates the most is Danny Phantom. Unfortunately, as if a cruel joke from God, she becomes a half ghost and it's up to her, Danny Phantom, and a very naggy ghost cat to save the Ghost Zone-and Earth- from the brink of destruction.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm Coolgirl1273 and this is my first story on Fanfiction. Over three years of reading on this amazing website and only now did think about writing on here. Please review and thank you for reading! By the way, I don't own the Danny Phantom franchise.**

**Baset P.O.V**

I looked around my surroundings and saw that I made it to the human world. The stars shone in the dark blanket of the night sky and I finally breath the smell of pure oxygen.

"Cough, cough."

_Or maybe not._

I glanced at the sign and saw that it said Amity Park. To get a better position of what I am, I looked at myself and noticed that I had black fur all over my body. I tried to move my nose and saw that with my nose, I have whiskers!

"Ahhh!" I yelled but all I could hear is a screetched out meow. I twirled around and felt an overpowering attraction to my tail. I quickly shook off that desire when I heard an un-humanly howl across the hills.

_She must be here; I can sense her._

I came here to get away from her but she always seemed to catch up with me. I looked at the amulet and knew that she never has to get this. I have to protect it, with my life, or both worlds will have to pay the consequences.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

**Valarie P.O.V**

I heard the clock alarm ringing for the thousandth time and wished that I had my ghost blaster to blast that thing to kingdom come. Unfortunately, I couldn't so I had to get out of bed, walk to my wood stool, and press the off button on the alarm clock. So much work for a teenage girl these days! I yawned and wondered why I feel so tired until I realized I'm still wearing the same old soot covered red jumpsuit from the night before, trying to capture Danny Phantom. I looked at my arms and legs and saw that new scratches marked on my already bruised body.

_I really need to improve on my hunting skills if I'm going to catch that Danny Phantom._**  
**

Capturing Danny Phantom became harder and harder, considering all his pals choose to be a distraction for me. Last night, a ghost caused a rampage in Amity Park's park and left a scaring mark on its surroundings. She rampaged through the park looking for something and stopped anything in her path, which meant us. This was the fifth night, in a row, that the ghost came and ruined my night sleep. The night sleep which I really needed.

I slowly moved to the bathroom to get washed up. Although my body ached for the comfort of my warm bed, I persisted my way to school for the betterment of my education. Yeah right. I covered all traces of my bruises before I made it to the living room. I almost made it to the front door until I saw my dad at the kitchen table, feet crossed and his hands on top of a newspaper, which held a front page picture of a certain red jumpsuit maniac chasing after a certain ghost boy. They really need to hire a new photographer; it's like want to take bad shots of me on purpose.

"Valarie Grey, sit down right now." my dad commanded.

I sulked as I walked to the table and sat opposite of my dad. I twitched at my dad's intense glare, and inhaled before explaining what happened last night.

"Dad, I can explain-" I started before my dad stopped me with the wave of his hand.

"I don't want to hear it." my dad said.

_Well, that didn't work._

"Do you know what kind of danger you put yourself into as you hunt ghosts?" my dad lectured. "You put yourself at deep risk, knowing that these ghost can blast at you with everything they got and kill you. Why are you doing this Val; please, just stop."

"You don't get it dad." I replied." I'm doing this for you. That stupid ghost took your job; a job you rightfully earned. You should be proud of me."

"Losing you is not something I will be proud of. Give me your ghost hunting materials; I thought I could trust you to handle these weapons but now I can clearly see that you can't." my dad told me.

I groaned as I handed my dad _most_ of my ghost hunting materials and quickly left the door. I looked to my right and saw that the bus already left my street and cursed the foul luck I'm having today. Asking my dad for a ride could cost him his promotion at his dead-end job and I huffed a breath of annoyance and walked the painfully long way to school.

I hate him, that Danny Phantom. The aftermath of the ghost's dog issue costed my dad more than his removal from the security-tech company but a great pain on his job resume. My dad barely scratched by for a job at Joey's Pro Tech Shop as a tech consultant. My eyes burned at the memory when fat smelly mover men lunged our stuff from my birth home into a crappy two bedroom apartment. I swore, after that day, I will capture Danny Phantom and make sure no one had to go through the same pain I did.

Unknown to Valarie Grey, during the walk to school, a mysterious cat followed her and paused at every move she made. The cat's black fur gleamed like the dark night sky but when the Sun's rays hit the fur, the cat vanished.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

When I reached school, I noticed two very obvious things. A.) that I was getting _another_ tardy slip for missing my first class and B.) a ghost attacked the school again. Unfortunately not just any ghost but the ghost from last night. She zoomed through the hallways, passing through me like a well, _ghost. _As if by lighting, Danny Phantom zoomed after her as well and I immediately rushed to the restroom to change into my battle outfit. If my dad only knew of the things I hid in my backpack.

As I raced through the hallways, I catched up with Phantom boy and he gave me his best smug look.

"What took you so long?" he asked.

"Traffic." I replied. "You think I would like to miss out all the action?"

"Miss me?" he joked.

"Don't patronize me." I said.

When we caught up with the ghost, we saw her flinging each locker open and muttering 'kitty, kitty' under her lips. Phantom boy and I looked at each other in confusement and he got his ghost thermos. The lady then turned to me in anger and yelled at me with her ghost scream. I fell off my rocket scooter and she blasted me to the locker opposite of us. She then levitated and broke my weapons with an additional captured Phantom in _my_ ghost cage. He tried to bang out of the cage but the cage didn't even break a scratch.

"Where is she?" the ghost yelled.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." I stuttered. I hated myself for my weak attitude but what are you going to do when a hagy ghost lady have the upperhand.

I looked around my surroundings and saw no weapons of defense so I did the only thing I could do, kick her in the chin. She then reflexed by arching her neck back in pain, and I used this opportunity to run out of there. I ran up the stairs and found myself at the roof. She elevated herself up as well and ran towards me in full speed. I expected a full blown blast and I turned my head sideways to shield myself, but the attack never happened. I turned towards and saw an ghost shield in front of me.

"Stay behind me." a deep, female voice said.

I looked down and saw a simple black cat. The cat's forest green eyes wore a deep depth aura around her and before I could scream in shock, she disappeared. She then reappeared, behind the ghost lady, and shoved the ghost lady with her hind legs. Somehow, the little force the cat had pushed the ghost off the building. That only made the ghost more angry and blasted the cat with her ghost rays. The cat dodged all of them and the ghost shrieked. As the battled continued, I awed at the skills of both the woman and the cat; they dodged and attacked, not as simple ghosts, but as warriors of war.

"Baset," the ghost said,"give me the amulet!"

"Never!" Isis rebelled.

Then, without the cat even knowing, the ghost sneaked behind her and slashed Isis's back. Isis yelped in pain and the amulet flew off her neck. I ran to catch it and so did the ghost. Luckly, I caught it first and ran any way out the battlefield. The ghost then caught me by the neck and choked me with her bare grasp. I tried to escape but her grasp remained too strong and she became transparent each time I tried to kick her. I could feel my face turn blue and my breath quicken so I prayed to every god that someone could save me. Then, a green blast knocked the ghost's hand off my neck.

"Stay away from Valarie- I mean, the random human girl." Phantom said. Each second seemed to get worse, first a cat had to save me and now that scum, Phantom boy, had to. I felt the trinkle of blood spilled off my neck, and I knew I had to help anyway I can, for my dignity, not for the ghost boy. I tucked the amulet in my pocket and ran towards the battle.

From the first second Phantom raised that attack against the ghost, he was a goner. The ghost's speed and agility just simply over power Phantom's and the bruises seemed to get worse by each attack. Even as Phantom tried to dodge the ghost, she seemed to accurately predict which way he's going, and blasted him at his worst position. I hate to admit it, but I felt sorry for him.

_Sorry for him? Where did that come from; I'm supposed to **hate **Danny Phantom._

Danny Phantom fell to his knees in weakness and the ghost clinged him at his neck and focusing her energy for her final blast. With her fist's position at his heart, I knew this would be the killing blow unless someone stops her.

"Danny!" I screamed. Before my brain could even rationalize, I jumped between both ghosts when she made her biggest blow. I flew off the building and toward the ground thinking that so far, my morning haven't turned out to be the best.


	2. Chapter 2

**Valarie P.O.V**

I, again, braced for impact, and again, nothing happened. I opened my eyes to see me floating on nothing. The area around me was all white and it was as if I was floating in space of nothingness. In fact, that was exactly what I was doing. Knowing my expertise in swimming, I tried to swim up, down, left, or right, out of this space but the space seemed to cross endlessly. I inhaled and exhaled slowly, trying to calm myself down, but only made me freak out even more.. After what seemed to be hours, my breathing calmed down to even breaths and tried to think how to get out of here.

_**You can't.**_

"W-Who said that?" I muttered.

_**You can't get out of here. You're dead.**_

My world froze before me, and suddenly, my chest exploded in pain. My arms clutched my heart, as if that would lessen the pain. When I looked at my hands, it dripped with the blood I lost. As if by impact, the memory of me saving the ghost boy flooded towards me. I fell to my knees, hoping the nerve wrecking pain would end. When the pain decreased, I thought of all the things I lost. My dad, gosh I wished I would've listened to him. My eyes teared up at the sight of my dad seeing my now dead body. All my dreams, future career, my family, _gone_.

_No, I can't let this happen._

**_You don't have a choice._**

"You always have a choice!" I screamed. I couldn't, no I won't, let my life just pass me by; I won't let death break me down.

A bright green glow illuminated from my pocket and I pulled it out to see that it was the amulet from before.

"**_Well, are you going to use it or not_**?"a deep voice asked.

I turned around and saw a baby-no a man- wearing a purple cloak and a T-shirt with clocks tick-tocking every second. In fact, clocks and gears covered each part of his outfit, which surprising didn't look that bad on him. He held a clock staff which counted the same time as the rest of his outfit. I looked around my surroundings and saw that they seem to visualize an old warehouse. Clocks and mirrors then popped around every side of the wall, showing different reflections and even some of my dearest memories.

"So, it was you who was making the deep voice." I said, ignoring the fact that I was talking to a ghost.

"..."

"What you use the deep voice for, to hide your squeaky inner vocal chords?" I joked, trying to lighten the awkward silence.

"..."

"Are you even going to tell me why I'm here?" I sighed.

"You should have died." he finally said.

"I know; you already broadcast that all over space." I retorted.

"You faced a demonic ghost from the hell dimension with enough dark energy to wipe out an entire town population. Your soul shouldn't even be intact after that last blow."

"What do you mean?" I hesitated.

He looked at me as if he was looking right through my soul, which is what exactly what I am right now I think, and sighed.

"What do you know about ghosts?" he asked me.

"They're a huge pain in my ass." I answered.

"That's only half of what they are." he said. "Right after you die, people tell you go to heaven or hell, right? Actually, most people go there but not all. Sometimes, their souls are undecided and end up in here, limbo."

"Is this where I am now?" I asked, dreading the fact that I already know the answer.

"Yep." he answered. "The objective of the ghosts that end up in limbo is to find out why they're there and get out out. Most of the cases, it's because they had unfinished business on Earth and when they finished what they do, they leave."

"Then why am I hunting all these damn ghosts?" I sarcastically asked.

"They forgot." he answered. His appearance then changed to an old man and pointed at a Victorian age mirror. I looked at it and saw what seemed to be a human version of Ember. Her black wild hair in a ponytail and with 70's punk clothes, she could out punk even Sam.

"She died in an electricity power shock when she tried to play at he first punk rock show. When she came here, she became dazed; she had been out of mind and had continually strum the same strings on her guitar, the object she most held dear. As time went by, she lost her humanity and went to be the ghost she is today. She creates her music and create choas on the Earth to somehow, find herself and escape from whatever been tormented her. "

"Sad story." I muttered.

"The role of limbo is to stay as a stationary place for all undecided souls until they are ready to go. Ghosts cannot escape limbo, even if they've been caught in the human world or damned ghosts in hell cannot return to limbo and use it as a gateway to Earth, until now. Somehow, powerful ghosts, who should have stayed in hell, escaped to Earth and is causing a living hell." he said.

He then swiped his hand over another mirror and I saw buildings burned from the bottom up and creatures ugly enough to make you hurl rampaging the streets, killing people. Ghosts streamed across the air, scaring the living daylights out of poor innocent people and rivers of blood pour all across the rivers. I covered my mouth in shock in sight of this horror. In the middle of the streets is what looked like a man and was simply laughing at what is happening.

"This is our future if we don't close those gates." he said.

"Surely the big guy in heaven heard about this and is trying to fix this." I said.

"He is, and you're holding the key to close it right now." he said.

I looked at the amulet and gulped in fear. Somehow this simple green stone can access the supernatural gates of our world and bring you eternal power at the torment of others.

"I sent someone, an associate of mine, to protect the amulet until the ghost council can handle the situation, but now it looks like the table turned." he retorted. "The amulet somehow bonded with you and now you have the powers of a super powerful dimension breaking ghost halfa. When you were determined to stay human, the amulet somehow activated and it saved whatever human portion you have left and let you control the new ghost powers you now have."

"What? I never asked for this!" I protested.

"You don't have a choice." he replied. He then pulled out an egg shaped rotary timer and I wondered if he has _any_ clock he doesn't own. "Even though the amulet let you have your human side, it's only for a limited amount of time. Since the ghost mutation is still in you, it will grow and over populate whatever human gene you have left. You have 90 days of humanity remaining."

Tears poured down my face and I wanted to scream in anger. My hands shook and my head blurred in fear; the fact that I was a dead man walking didn't fear me, I knew that when I felt blood spewing out of my heart. What scared me was that I didn't know what do about it. I usually have a game plan for every situation. When my mom left, I had a plan to take care of my dad, when Phantom destroyed our future, I had a plan to hunt him down; what do I do now?

After several minutes of hysterical acts, I finally calmed down and the ghost stood in the same position, as if waiting for me to calm down.

"What? It's not like everyday, the whole world is left on you sholders." I remarked.

"Touch your amulet." he commanded.

I did as he said and instantly, four rings of light covered my body, two on my arms and two on my legs.

"Let it flow through you, don't hesitate." he advised.

I closed my eyes and let the rings flew through me. My whole body felt transparent and I almost screamed as I could fell every human particle in my body been split open. As my body became ghost-like, new clothes came too. A black T-shirt with a long, thick silver stripe crossing from my left sleeve to my waist line which covers up to my mid-section of my belly appeared with a what seemed to be black and silver sweat came with the addition of the clothes, black with my silver sleeve and silver with my black sleeve. My hair turned pure white and my eyes shaded to a neon green color. At the last part of my transformation, a gothic V took center of my T-shirt.

"That went well." the ghost commented. "Here is your new weapon, every new ghost reaper needs a new scythe."

I caught the scythe and awed at its sharp edge. The scythe's blade on one side is larger than the other but both seemed to have a ghost ectoplasm green color and at the center of it had the green amulet. I felt my chest to see if the amulet was there, but it was gone.

"When you transform, the amulet turns to a weapon for your defense." he explained. "Now you better go, Danny needs your help."

He opened a portal and immediately felt sucked into the human world. I held off as long as I could to ask him one last question.

"What's your name!" I yelled.

"Clockwork." he answered.

When I reached the human world, the situation haven't changed from when I left, literally. Time just froze when I almost died but when I came back, it unfroze to its current battle. The ghost continued to punch Phantom so I did what I do best, intervene. My body seemed to have control of its own and shot a blast at the ghost with my scythe.

"No!" she yelled when she saw me with my weapon. "How could you, a weak mortal, control the all powerful Amulet."

"Ouch, that actually hurts." I said sarcastically. "Unfortunately for you, I'm going to hurt you more now than you hurt me."

I sped towards her and showed her the full glory of my butt-kicking powers. I kicked and punched her with more power than I knew possible, and my scythe's ultra-ghost blasts really knocks out a punch. Even when I did really big collateral damage, to her and the school, I had to end this the only way I know, send her back to hell.

My scythe fired up to a blazing red color and smoke started to spew out from it. As she speed towards me, I raised my scythe and at the perfect moment, I sliced right through her. As I split her, my scythe engraved strange symbols and she disappeared in a mist. After that, my body transformed back into my human form.

"Did you see that!" I said excitedly at Phantom and the cat.

They all stood in shock and until Phantom did the most shocking thing in our three month hunt against each other; he hugged me. His cool touch enveloped me and icy water streamed down my back. Tears; Danny Phantom actually is sheading tears for me and that shook me more than anything else that happened today, and a lot of things happened today. I hugged him back not even thinking about using this time to hunt him.

"Don't you ever do that again." he threatened at my face.

I smiled at him and as if a 18-wheeler truck ran over me, so did the pain. My eyes went dark and I passed out in Phantom's arms.


End file.
